La flor de la discordia
by killer123ofs
Summary: Los vengadores descubren que un infiltrado en S.H.I.E.L.D provocó un control mental sobre uno de sus integrantes; resultando en un desastre total. Este es un acercamiento más realista, tanto en lo psicológico, como en la física de la vida real (sin romper aspectos esenciales y básicos). Esta historia es madura no por su violencia, sino por el mundo en sí mismo. Espero que les guste


**La flor de la discordia**

**CAPÍTULO 1.1**

La sala principal de aquella mansión estaba vacía. El polvo iba y venía con la brisa que sólo el oleaje podía dar. La humedad del mar impregnaba las rocas que sostenían el edificio. Detrás de esa pared natural estaba un taller con una apariencia casi futurista. Gadgets revueltos por todo el lugar, herramientas, paneles holográficos y un sinfín de partes de máquinas regados por la pereza de su creador. Él estaba sentado en una silla y un guante en mano. Parecía observar algo peculiar en él. Sus ojos se enfocaban en algo muy específico. Se movían con perspicacia y no fue tardía la conclusión de aquel ingeniero. —Sí, parece ser que las esquirlas están trabando este pequeño hueco. —Sin duda las magnitudes de esa molestia eran ínfimas, y no literalmente. Cualquier persona se hubiera asombrado al ver el traje completamente quemado, baleado y abollado. Tony hubiera relegado las máquinas a las reparaciones, pero primero tenía que comprobar que no se escapara ningún detalle. Le había pasado en la batalla de Nueva York. Cuando atravesó en vuelo a un ser volador de dimensiones gigantescas el traje había intentado compensar la fuerza de impacto, pero debido a un pequeño pedazo de metal muy escondido el sistema hidráulico no sirvió y él se estrelló contra el piso. Tony intentó mejorar sus máquinas de reparación después de lo sucedido y parecía haber funcionado. Podían escarbar hasta el último micrón del traje, pero en otra batalla contra una base de Hydra en una isla del pacífico no se lanzó un misil porque el sistema confundió unas pequeñísimas piedrillas como parte del traje, ya que el juego de luz las hacía parecer como parte del sistema hidráulico. En fin, Tony se cansó de esos incidentes y decidió reparar los mayores detalles usando hologramas o la simple vista. Él hubiera querido mejor hacer una supervisión de la reparación del traje, pero eso tomaría más de 4 horas, y él no tenía ese tiempo. Salía a pasear con Pepper, desarrollaba nuevas tecnologías, atendía reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunque a él le encantaba escuchar música, ese día despertó con ganas de disfrutar el silencio. Trabajaba frunciendo el ceño por la enorme concentración que necesitaba. Operaba como un cirujano y observaba como un águila. Cuando ya había sacado las esquirlas notó por el rabillo del ojo a alguien bajando. Esperaba que fuera Pepper y así lo era. Lo que contrarió su esperanza era el motivo. Tony ya se imaginaba hablando de cosas inverosímiles, pero también se imaginaba olvidándolas con la gracia del cortejo. —Fury quiere que te reportes de emergencia. Dice que encontraron algo muy importante y debes ir inmediatamente. —Tony dejo caer el rostro. Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta negra sin olvidar una buena cerveza "Sierra Nevada". Caminó hacia la puerta de cristal que dirigía a la sala principal y miró a Pepper. —Siempre es de emergencia con él. Te llamaré si no estás aquí cuando regrese. —Sin dar un beso o abrazo procedió a abrir la puerta del taller e ir al garaje de la planta superior. Agarró las llaves de su Audi R8 2011 y se fue de los terrenos de la mansión.

Afuera el lugar era muy cálido y cómodo, no había casas por ningún lado. La reja separaba la autopista de un hermoso jardín con flores de varios colores y palmeras de corta altura. Tony apretó el centro de un control que siempre llevaba junto con las llaves. Al hacerlo se abrió aquella reja y salió a la carretera. Aceleró rápidamente y se limitó a pensar sobre sus problemas. Miró un poco el mar y le llamó la atención algo peculiar en lo trivial. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de aquello que era tan importante, pero que había ignorado tanto tiempo. El mar era tan inmenso y solitario, justo como él. Tenía a Pepper, pero últimamente no se sentía tan apegado a ella. Fury con sus emergencias y ella con los enormes planes de negocios. No la culpaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que S.H.I.E.L.D requería demasiado tiempo. Para relajarse activó las intermitentes y se orilló en un espacio de descanso en la autopista que él ya conocía. Tomó su cerveza del porta-vaso y bebió un poco antes de seguir conduciendo.

Después de un largo rato Tony estaba cerca de su aeropuerto privado donde iba a tomar un avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando iba llegando al lugar dobló en una pequeña curva y recordó ese día exactamente como hace 4 años. Se paró cerca del avión y salió del coche. Se quedó allí parado, mirando a lo que parecía ser el vacío —"Creí haberte perdido allá atrás." —Dijo Tony susurrante, aunque aún gritando nadie lo escucharía. El ruido del avión ya era suficiente para tapar su nostalgia. Él volteó a ver el avión de S.H.I.E.L.D y se dirigió a la rampa de acceso. Steve ya estaba esperando a Tony. Con el escudo reposando en el piso. Tenía la ropa de combate puesta. Su mirada era severa, muy seria, a decir verdad. Tony supo inmediatamente que esa era una de las raras ocasiones en que el asunto era realmente urgente. Sin saludar a Steve se pasó de largo. Su amigo sólo se quedó parado y le investigó con la mirada. Quitó ese gesto estricto en la cara por una de preocupación. Steve puso el escudo en su espalda y se acercó a Tony mientras cerraban la rampa. —¿Pasa algo Tony? —No hubo respuesta ni inmediata ni cautelosa. Sólo silencio. Steve movió su atención a la cabina de mando, donde estaban los pilotos y lanzó un suspiro. Inmediatamente caminó a la otra hilera de pasajeros. Se quitó el escudo de la espalda, se sentó y se abrochó los cinturones de seguridad que estaban en forma de cruz. Miró al piso y se centró en la suciedad, fue suficiente para recordar los muladares de Nueva Jersey. Cuando sólo era un hombre flaco que no tenía nada que ofrecer más que su valentía. —¿Qué tan grave es? —Steve miró con extrañeza a Stark. —Para que tú te pongas igual que Fury debe ser algo serio. —Hubo silencio por parte de Rogers. Si ni siquiera le saludaron era de esperarse que él devolviera el favor de una forma. —Quiero saber qué mier… cosa arruinó mi noche con Pepper, dime que esto valdrá la pena. —Tony sabía que no había preparado nada esa noche, pero le gustaba decir mucho lo que no iba a hacer, especialmente si era para beneficiarse de alguna forma. —No lo puedo asegurar. No me han contado nada, estoy igual que tú…

—Tú ya no tienes un amor que esperar Steve, yo sí. Todos lo que Fury pide es igual que llevarle papel a tu amigo que cagó. Casi todo se haría con una llamada. —El corazón de Steve se apretujó hasta sentir que casi le implosionaba. Se puso pálido y sus ojos ardieron por un momento. A pesar de su furia él se contuvo. —Tony, sabes que la información no se puede filtrar. Todo lo que nos dice es importante y tú y yo sabemos que Hydra puede interceptar las llamadas fácilmente. —La verdad era que a Tony le molestaba el hecho que Fury se moviera constantemente de sitio. Nick frecuenta mucho el oeste de Estados Unidos y por ende a Tony le convenía quedarse en California. Si los hábitos del director de S.H.I.E.L.D pudieran ser más predecibles o fijos en un lugar, Pepper y Tony podrían haberse asentado en un lugar que les dejara estar juntos todo el tiempo. Evidentemente no era así. —No sé qué fue lo que te pasó esta mañana, pero sólo te diré una cosa. No te metas con Peggy.

—Como digas capitán, la verdad no me importa. —Una pesadumbre se formó al instante. Era como una bruma invisible que se expandía como el eco en el corazón de Steve. Él empezó a jadear casi en silencio, agitado. Tony sentía algo extraño. Nunca en su vida se le ocurrió decir una cosa así. Era como si algo le dijera, muy en el fondo, que eso era lo que él sentía. Casi como una voz, pero no era eso. La procedencia desconocida de aquello no hizo sino apenar a Tony. El silencio era incómodo y el pensar que Tony estaba tan mal para haber sembrado tal discordia no fue sino causa de que él decidiera mirar por la ventana. La vergüenza era demasiada como para ver a Steve, no digamos que directamente a los ojos, sino siquiera atreverse a darle un rápido vistazo. El paisaje oceánico era bañado por los intensos rayos del sol, pero Tony lo sentía gris y opaco. Aquello no le hizo querer más que una siesta, así que con rabia y vergüenza cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente.


End file.
